My Entire World
by ColorfulTape
Summary: Natsu comes home from a job to find out that his wife Lucy is pregnant! His joy is short lived when he discovers that dark wizards and demons are after his unborn child and wife. How much is Natsu willing to sacrifice to save his family? Warning- tear jerker!
1. Chapter 1

"We made it back alive!" Natsu screamed as he kicked down Lucy's door. Lucy smiled as her over vociferous husband entered the room. Jumping up Lucy ran over to Natsu and leaped into his arms. Natsu grinned as he caught his wife and spun her around. "Does this mean you missed me?" He joked as he set her down. Lucy made a face before she grabbed his face and gave him a kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Lucy asked before she let go of his face.

"Not sure. Better try again." Natsu smirked as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"You know I'm still here!" Happy whined as he covered his eyes.

The couple laughed as they broke apart. "No I didn't forget about you, Happy. In fact a cooked you some fish, it's on the table if you want it! It's a welcome home gift!" Lucy said as she patted Happy's head.

Happy rushed to the kitchen. "You're the best Lucy!"

Natsu wrapped his hand around Lucy's. "Does this mean I get a present too?" He asked.

Lucy grinned as she led him towards the bedroom. "I guess you're about to find out."

 _Later that night._

Lucy sighed before she rolled out of bed, she just couldn't fall back to sleep. Maybe it was because Natsu was finally home, he had been gone for almost a month. That had been the longest month of her life, never knowing if he was safe or when he was coming back. It was only three days ago that she had finally heard word of his return. Wrapping a bed sheet around her naked body, Lucy turned to head to the bathroom. She paused to look back at the bed, there Natsu laid passed out and tangled up in the sheets. He looked so handsome it almost broke her heart. Shaking her head Lucy made her way to the bathroom. Leaning over the sink Lucy tried to calm her racing thoughts. She meant to tell him tonight, she needed to tell him tonight. But once they had started kissing one thing had led to another and now he was passed out in bed and she stood here kicking herself. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Lucy mumbled as she glared at herself in the mirror. She knew what she had to do but working up the courage was the tough part. Clenching her hands Lucy stared at her reflection. "You can do this! Just go in there wake him up and tell him!" Nodding her head she steeled her nerves and marched back into the bedroom. Walking up to the side of the bed Lucy gentle shook Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu? Natsu wake up I need to tell you something important!"

"But I'm tired!" Natsu groaned as he rolled over.

"Wake up!" Lucy yelled as she began to beat him with a pillow.

Holding his hands up in surrender "Fine I'm up! Quit trying to murder me with pillows woman!" He yelled in amusement.

Lucy watched as he sat up to look at her, curiosity filled his eyes. "So what's so important that you had to attack me this early in the morning?" Taking a deep breath Lucy dropped the sheet. "Do you notice anything different about me?"

Natsu raised his eyebrows as he gazed over her naked body. "That you are more beautiful than the last time I saw you?"

Lucy blushed at his answer. "Good answer but no?" She said before she turned sideways. "Try again."

Natsu scowled as he continued to look at her. She was stunning, absolutely gorgeous, for the life of him he couldn't figure out what she was trying to get at. His eyes traveled to her stomach, maybe just maybe she had put on some weight. But he wasn't going to say that!

Lucy watched with amusement as Natsu struggled over her question. Deciding to give him a hint Lucy carefully wrapped her hands around her stomach. As soon as Lucy put her hands on her stomach a light bulb went off in Natsu's head.

Natsu eyes widened as he looked at Lucy in wonder. "Are you pregnant?"

Lucy slowly nodded as she tried to gage his emotions. "I found out about a week after you left for your job. I hope you're not angry."

Natsu quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Of course I'm happy. I'm ecstatic in fact! You have just given me the best news in the entire world!"

Lucy felt tears well up in her eyes at his answer. "Natsu I love you so much!"

"You are truly my entire world Lucy Dragneel!" He said softly before he kissed her lips and then her stomach.

 _One Week Later_

Natsu watched as Lucy laughed and talked with Lissana and Juvia. Ever since she had told him she was pregnant he felt even more in love with her every day, not to mention more protective. "Hey Natsu, I got some news you need to hear." Gray said as he took a seat next to Natsu.

"What's up?" Natsu said turning to face his friend.

"There's been a lot of chatter going around in the underground. It seems that word has gotten out about Lucy's pregnancy," Gray said darkly.

Natsu scowled. "Yeah what about it?"

"It seems these dark wizards think that your child is one of a prophecy about ultimate power. Your child apparently will bring about either the end of the dark guilds or the end of the light ones. Either way they are going to stop at nothing to get Lucy and the child." Gray said.

"Natsu clenched his teeth as he tried to control his anger. "Don't tell Lucy."

"Wait why? She deserves to know!" Gray said in surprise.

"If she knows all she will do is worry and that won't be good for her or the baby. We won't tell her until it is absolutely necessary. Until then we will protect her, all of us!" Natsu said as he turned back to look at his wife. Gray nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

_6 months later_

Lucy walked into the guild hall desperate to find a place to sit. Spotting an open chair Lucy rushed over and sighed as she plopped down.

"You look tired today." Mira said as she took the chair across from Lucy.

Lucy laughed. "I am. This baby never seems to want to sleep. He's up all night kicking me, he definitely has his father's spirit!" She said rubbing her swollen belly.

"Have you ever considered that maybe you are having twins? I'm only saying because you have gotten rather big." Mira said as she grinned.

Lucy widened her eyes in horror before she put her head on the table. "I have. The doctor I've been going to suspects as much. I've just been in denial. Could you imagine two tiny Natsu's running around?! I love the man but you have to admit he is a handful!"

Mira laughed. "Don't worry hun the entire guild is here to help you guys out!" She said, patting Lucy on the head.

"Thank's Mira!" Lucy said, lifting her head she looked around for Natsu and the others. "Hey where is Natsu, Gray, and Erza?" She asked. Lucy felt her stomach clench as Mira's face clouded with concern. "Mira what's wrong?"

Mira stood up and patted Lucy on the shoulder. "They were called out for an emergency job outside of town. Nothing to get worked up over. Why don't I get you something to eat?" Mira said as she quickly rushed back to the kitchen.

Worried Lucy watched as her guild mates rushed around the room muttering quietly to each other. She would catch bits and pieces of the conversations before they would notice her and move further away. She would hear things like "I've never seen demon's like this before!...Are you sure they are after her?...What about Natsu?...Should we tell her?" What weren't they telling her?

Angry now Lucy marched up to Mira. "If you don't tell me what's going on I'm going to leave to find Natsu myself!"

All the fake happiness fled from Mira's face. "No Lucy you can't leave! Natsu made us promise to keep you here. He didn't want us to tell you anything because he didn't want you to worry!"

Lucy scowled at Mira. "Tell me what? Mira what the hell is going on? If it has anything to do with me or Natsu I deserve to know!"

Mira grabbed Lucy's hands and lead her back to the chairs. After they both sat down Mira clasped Lucy's' hands. "After word got out that the Salamander's wife had conceived demons and black wizards all over Fiore have wanted to get their hands on your baby. For the past few months we have been sending teams out to defeat these threats, but this attack is different it's more dangerous."

Lucy gasped. "I haven't heard anything about this! Why are they after my baby? What do you mean more dangerous?"

"You are the first person to conceive the heir of a dragon slayer. Coupled with Natsu's powers and that of one of the most powerful Celestial wizards around your baby is going to have unbelievable magic power." Mira said quietly.

"Oh god!" Lucy said trembling. "How bad is it? Who is after my baby?"

Before Mira could answer Levy burst through the door. "We need to get Lucy out of here now! The demons have entered the city they will be here soon!"

Mira shot up and pulled Lucy to her feet. "Wait where is Natsu? I want to see him!" Lucy called as Mira and Levy began to push her towards the back door.

"Don't worry he isn't far behind. He told me to tell you that he will catch up with us." Levy said with mild impatience.

Lucy began to panic as she allowed her friends to lead her out of the guild and into a carriage. Something about this entire thing was off, she had a bad feeling something horrible was about to happen. Lucy watched in horror as the carriage began to pull away from town. Black demons were destroying the town. Buildings were collapsing as fire enveloped the town. Citizens were in a panic rushing around trying to escape the demons. Lucy covered her mouth as nausea washed over her. The city was in ruins and it was all her fault. Trying to calm herself Lucy closed her eyes and tried to think positive thoughts. Her efforts were short lived when she heard a beastly shriek and then felt the explosion and then her world turn to black.

Lucy slowly came around to the sound of Natsu's desperate voice. "Lucy? Please, Lucy wake up! You need to wake up!" Groaning Lucy slowly opened her eyes. "Thank god you're alright!" Natsu breathed as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Jeez my head is killing me." Lucy wheezed as she clutched Natsu close. "I'm so glad you're here. I was so worried!"

Natsu pulled back to look at his wife. "Don't worry I will be fine! You just need to worry about our child." He said as he put his hand on her belly only to grin when he felt the child move. Grabbing her hands Natsu hauled Lucy to her feet. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"Come on this way!" Mira called to them. "Levy found another path we can take but we have to hurry!"

"Natsu, where are Gray and the others?" Lucy asked as they stumbled their way through the debris of the fallen city.

"They are probably back at the guild covering our retreat. Once I found out the city had been beached I left them to come find you. I haven't seen them since. But it's Gray and Erza I'm sure they are just fine"

Lucy was about to respond when an explosion knocked her and the others off their feet. Natsu grabbed Lucy before she fell to try and comfort her fall. "Stay down!" He yelled before he shot to his feet. Lucy looked around and noticed that Mira and Levy were unconscious.

"I have finally found you!" A sinister voice said.

"You have found nothing! I will never let you touch her!" Natsu yelled as he ignited his fists.

Lucy watched in horror as Natsu began to battle the most powerful demon she had ever seen. The demon gave off a deadly aura that made her blood run cold. Every attack Natsu threw at the creature seemed to have no effect on it. The demon shot a blast of energy at Natsu shooting him out of the air slamming him into the ground, hard. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

"Get out of here, Lucy! I will be fine just get out of here!" Natsu yelled. Just then Erza came running around a fallen building. Turning to her Natsu yelled. "Get Lucy out of her. Protect her, I'll handle big and ugly here!"

"Very well." Erza said as she grabbed Lucy's arm and began to haul her away from the battle. Before they got far they were soon surrounded by smaller demons. "Stay here Lucy, I will handle these nuisance." Erza said before she requipped and jumped into battle. Panicking Lucy looked around at the chaos ensuing. She wanted to help but ever since she had gotten pregnant her magic was unpredictable. When she wanted to summon her spirits have the time she ended up setting something on fire.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu screamed as he engulfed the demon in fire. The beast laughed as he deflected the attack and sent a blast of magic power back at him. The blast hit Natsu right in the chest and sent him flying.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray shouted as he attack the demon. "Looks like I came at a good time. Need a hand, Natsu?" The demon roared as he tried to shake the ice off his limbs.

"Thanks man!" Natsu said with a grin. Gray helped Natsu to his feet then they both turned to attack the creature.

Lucy watched in amazement as Natsu and Gray worked together to take down the demon. In one final attack the friends finally were able to bring him down. Growling the dark creature gave his last final warning. "Don't get to cocky, as long as that woman and child are alive more of my kind will always be coming."

"And we will be ready." Gray said as he clapped Natsu on the back. Both men breathing hard.

"Natsu!" Lucy called as she got up to run to him. Before she reached him Natsu's eyes widened and he rushed to her. Grabbing her he threw her to the side. Lucy looked up in shock only to three giant swords protruding from his chest. The swords disappeared leaving three gaping holes gushing blood. Gray rushed up and disposed of the attackers. "No, no, no!" Lucy screamed as she rushed to his side. Kneeling down she grabbed his face. "Look at me Natsu, come on stay with me!" Lucy cried! Natsu reached up and cupped her face in his hand. "You're safe for now. That's all that matters."

Lucy shook her head in despair. "No its not! You can't leave me! You can't leave us!" She said as she took his other hand and placed it on her belly. Natsu smiled when he felt the baby move. "You truly are my entire world! Remember I told you on our wedding day that I would love you until forever. So don't be sad Lucy, because I will never leave you."

Sobbing Lucy bent down and kissed his lips. "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to live without you? You always so I am your world well you are mine!"

Natsu grabbed his scarf and slowly wrapped it around Lucy's neck. "You have our child he is a part of me just as he is a part of you. Let that be enough until we meet again. Please stay with me until the end." Natsu said before he began to cough up blood.

Lucy layed down next to Natsu keeping one of his hands on her stomach. "Until the end." She said. Lucy felt as if a little piece of her died with each labored breath he took. Lucy felt her heart clench when Natsu stiffen. With his last breath Natsu looked in to her eyes and said "My entire world." Then he closed his eyes and was still.

"Natsu? Natsu please come back! Please, please don't leave me!" Lucy sobbed as she clutched his body to hers.

"I finished off the last demon…What happened?" Erza asked as she took in the scene in front of her.

"He's gone." Gray whispered. "Natsu's gone."

Erza stood there in disbelief before she shook her head and walked over to Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lucy. But we need to get back to the guild. It's the safest place for you right now."

Lucy shrugged Erza's hand off her shoulder. "I don't care about that! I can't leave him here!"

"We won't Lucy we will bring him home." Gray said kneeling down in front of Lucy. "Come on let's take him home."Lucy nodded and allowed Erza to help her up. Gray grabbed Natsu's arm and carefully lifted up his body and swung it onto his back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three Days Later_

Today was Natsu's funeral, the entire guild was dressed in black. There was no laughter, no smiles, no happiness at all. Lucy walked behind Natsu's casket as the entire guild took him to his final resting place. Happy sat on Natsu's casket wanting to be as close to his best friend as possible. Gray walked next to Lucy keeping a hand on her back. Ever since the death of her husband she was prone to weak spells. Gray and Erza had been her rock the past few days. Without them she probably would have given up. But as she watched Natsu being laid to rest Lucy couldn't help but feel another part of her shrivel up and die. Sure everyone had nice things to say. Some were really heartfelt and full of love but Lucy couldn't help to feel angry and bitter. Yes they had lost a friend but she had lost a husband, best friend, the father of her child, and the love of her life. The magic counsel had told her he would forever hold a spot as one of the ten wizard saints. That had only made her feel worse. It really was a great honor but that wasn't going to bring him back. Lucy watched as the rest of the guild members paid their respects and left. Once she was finally alone Lucy sat done in front of Natsu's tomb stone and for the first time in three days cried. "I am so angry at you right now! I hate you for leaving! But then I hate myself for hating you! You promised me the first day we met that we would be a team. Now we are about to go on the biggest adventure of all and you left me here all alone! How am I supposed to do this all by myself?" As the last word left her lips Lucy felt as if two warm arms encircled her. Closing her eyes Lucy lost herself to the sensation. Even in the afterlife Natsu had come to comfort her and remind her he never really left.

 _9 Years Later_

"Come on Natsu, Igneel hurry up or we will be late!" Lucy called to her twins with impatience. "If we don't hurry up we will miss your friends."

"We're coming!" Natsu Jr. called as he raced his brother down the stairs. It took Lucy's breath away everytime she looked at her sons. They were a spitting image of their father. Most of the time Lucy swore they inherited nothing from her and everything from him. But in the end it didn't matter, in fact she was grateful for that. It made her feel more connected to Natsu.

"I'm here!" Igneel said.

Lucy shook her head to clear it. "Great let's go!" Lucy walked the boys to Gray and Juvia's house. "Now boys I know you are here to celebrate Jared's birthday but promise me you won't cause any trouble. That means no fire and no fighting. Happy will stay with you to keep an eye on both of you."

"Yes, mom." Both boy's said a little miffed.

"I love you!" She said as she gave them a hug and watched them run to meet their friends. Sighing Lucy gave a wave to Gray, then made her way into town to run some errands before she headed to the cemetery. Today was the ninth anniversary of Natsu's death. Pulling her husband's scarf closer Lucy tried to hold back the tears. The pain never went away she just found a way to make it so it didn't cripple her. Truly the only thing keeping her alive was her sons. After she finished her errands Lucy made her way to the cemetery as she walked to her husband's grave she noticed her sons. Why were they here and not back at the party? Lucy was getting ready to question her sons until she overhead what they were saying. "We wish you were here daddy." Igneel whispered as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I wish you were here to teach us how to use our magic. To read to us at night and teach us how to fight. But most of all I wish you were here so mommy wouldn't cry." Natsu Jr. wailed as he sunk down to his knees.

Lucy covered her mouth to hold back her sobs. She knew her sons loved and missed their father but she never realized how much pain they were in until now. Igneel looked up and noticed his mother. "Mom why does it hurt so much to miss someone we haven't even met?" He cried as he brushed at his tears with frustration. Lucy walked over and hugged her sons.

"You have met him. He is always here in your heart and everything you do. He tucks you in at night, he walks you to school, he laughs with you and comforts you when you cry. He has and always will be with you." Lucy said through her tears. And as if to prove her point a warm light enveloped the family. Lucy and the boys knew right away who it was.

"Mom its dad! Just like you said!" Igneel said with excitement and wonder.

"Dad we love and miss you!" Natsu Jr. cried.

"My family you are and forever will be my entire world! I will never leave you when you need me I will always be there!" Lucy smiled at the sound of her husband's voice and the warmth of his presence. For the first time in 9 years her family felt whole and complete.

THE END

 _I've been thinking about doing a spin off where he doesn't die and expanding more on the twins story. Let me know what you guys think!_


End file.
